


Plaid Heart

by dandelionfairies



Series: 28 Days of Love (2018) [6]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionfairies/pseuds/dandelionfairies
Summary: Zac receives his Father's Day gifts.





	Plaid Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Plaid Hearts
> 
> Yeah, I know it's February and this should be more of a Valentine's Day fic...but it works better as a Father's Day fic.

Zac glances behind him once again.  He isn’t sure what they’re up to, but Everly and the kids have been upstairs most of the morning.  Normally he wouldn’t question it, but Scarlett told him he wasn’t allowed to be with them.  While he can take a guess as to what it’s about, he doesn’t know what it is for sure.  He hates not knowing. 

 

“Impatient,” he mutters.  He turns his focus back on the TV where he’s playing a video game.  It’s been how he’s been keeping his mind off what’s going on upstairs, though it’s not working completely.

 

It’s another hour before Zac finally hears movement on the stairs.  He waits until he hears his family walking into the living room before he pauses his game.  He barely manages to move the control when Scarlett jumps onto his lap.

 

“Well, it’s about time I see you four,” Zac says as he smiles at them.  “I was beginning to think you were kicking me out of the family.”

 

Scarlett giggles.  “Daddy, you’re silly.  We were making you something.  It’s Father’s Day!  Well, it will be.  But we wanted to do it now!”

 

“Oh yeah?”  He kisses her cheek.  “Are you my present?”

 

“Daddy…”

 

He kisses her cheek again.  “Okay, lay it on me, Beast.”  He takes the handmade booklet from her.  He smiles at the plaid hearts on cover.  “For you, Daddy.”  He opens to the first page.  “Entitles you to one hour of cuddling.”  Zac goes through the rest of the pages before looking at Scarlett.  “I love it, Scarlett.  Thank you.”  He kisses her cheek.

 

Luca walks over after Scarlett stands up.  He hands Zac the bag he has.  “Don’t laugh.”

 

“Luca, I will not laugh.”  He lifts the bag.  “You guys trying to say something with the plaid hearts though?”

 

“You like plaid,” Scarlett says.  “Right?  Your favorite shirt was plaid.”

 

Zac nods.  “It was plaid.”  He smiles as he pulls the picture frame out.  He sets the bag to the side and looks at the picture.

 

“It’s not your actual gift,” Luca says.  “And we don’t have to do that exactly.  I just want to make you something with some of your old sticks.”

 

Zac smiles as he looks at Luca again.  “Luca, this is amazing.  We can definitely do something like this.  If you want to use one of my old drums we can.”  He squeezes his son’s arm.  “Thank you.”

 

“My turn,” Colt says climbing onto Zac’s lap.

 

“Your turn, Little Man.”  Zac takes the drawing from Colt and smiles.  “Did you draw this?”

 

“By myself.”  Colt points to the blue stick figure.  “That’s you.  You like blue.”

 

Zac nods.  “I do like blue.”  He points to the yellow figure.  “And who’s this?”

 

“Scarlett, yellow is her color.”

 

Zac points to the orange figure.  “And this?”

 

“Luca.”  Colt looks at Zac as he points to the other two figures.  “Green is Every and pink is Mommy.  Is it okay that I put Mommy on here too?”

 

“Of course it’s okay, Colt.”  He kisses his youngest child’s cheek.  “I love this.  I love all of them.  Thank you.”

 

Zac hadn’t expected anything like this.  He never expects anything on Father’s Day.  It’s not the reason he had kids.

 

“Everly says you can’t see her present until later,” Scarlett says.

 

Zac looks up at Everly, smiling when he sees her blush.  “Oh really?”  He has to wonder what she has planned.   
  
Zac walks upstairs later that night.  The kids had been in bed for a few hours and Everly had come up a short time ago.  She had told Zac not to come up right away.  So instead he finished playing a section of his video game.  As he walks into their bedroom, he can hear Everly in the bathroom.  He closes the door behind him and walks over to get changed for bed.  Before he has a chance to do anything else, the bathroom door is opening.  He turns to see Everly step out wearing the shirt that had been talked about earlier.

 

Everly chews on her bottom lip as she leans against the door jamb.  “You like?” she asks.

 

Zac licks his lips as he lets his gaze fall over the blue plaid button down shirt.  It’s big on her, but it’s perfect.  “Like you really have to ask. ”   He walks over and slides an arm around her waist.  “Come ‘ere.”  He pulls her close and kisses her.  “Is this the present I couldn’t see until later?”

 

“Yes.”  Everly stands on her tip toes and wraps her arms around Zac’s neck.  “Scarlett’s right.  You do love your plaid.”

 

He smiles against her mouth.  “I like my plaid on you.”

 

“I bet you like it off me too.”

 

“That’s a given.”  He grips her thighs and lifts her up with ease.  “It suits my plaid heart.”


End file.
